True Loves
by Luisa-Hamato
Summary: En un día como cualquier otro, la vida de 3 chicas normales tiene una serie de emociones y sucesos que viven cada día, desde el momento más feliz hasta el más triste, desde una sonrisa hasta una lágrima, desde un "Te odio" a un "Te amo", esto les sucede a Claudia, Luisa y Elizabeth, sus vidas eran normales hasta que conocen a las tortugas. LxK DxA RxOC MxOC CxOC Mal summary xD
1. Chapter 1

**Pues voy mejorando con mi brazo :D gracias por preocuparse por mí TuT por cierto ya sé que dirán "Esta mensa con el brazo roto y ya empezó una nueva historia" jaja xD bueno pues mi amiga enfadosa ¬¬ Claudia me la había pedido desde hace tiempo, y como cumplió 15 años se la hice.**

* * *

**Yo lo ví...**

Una chica de 15 años se encontraba con una computadora sobre la cama, al parecer estaba en "Facebook" ya que era muy adictivo. (¿Verdad Claudia? ¬¬)

Tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, con unos lindos ojos color miel y piel blanca.

Traía puesta una blusa de manga corta color blanco con la frase: "Naughty Girl" en letras negras, un short de mezclilla muy corto y unos botines negros. Estaba haciendo una "video-llamada" con su amiga; Ana. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos verde-azules.

-¿Ya tienes nuestro proyecto Claudia?-habló Ana. Su rostro se veía en la pantalla del computador de su amiga

-Tranquila, como nunca hago la tarea terminé el proyecto yo sola, y además tengo un repuesto, esta en la memoria de mi celular-dijo Claudia

-Bueno, tengo sueño, nos vemos mañana Inés-dijo para molestar a su amiga: El segundo nombre de Claudia era Inés y precisamente no le gustaba

-Nos vemos Wicha-Así llamaba a Ana para molestarla, nunca supo porque

-Ahh-Ana cortó la llamada por su enojo. Era bipolar :D:

Claudia guardó su computadora, iba a bajar a cenar con su familia cuando unas sombras pasaron por su ventana. La chica se asustó y miró a través de la ventana en el próximo edificio...

-"¡Tortugas Gigantes!"

Pensó la chica mientras tomaba su teléfono y subía a la escalera de incendios del edificio, su habitación estaba en el segundo de tres pisos. Al llegar a la azotea encendió la cámara de video.

Mientras en el otro edificio...

-¡BOOYAKASHA!-gritó Mikey por su victoria al hacer enojar a Raph, el ninja rojo empezó a perseguirlo y luego vio a la chica.

-¡Leo!-gritó Raph

-¡Mutantes!-gritó Claudia y salió corriendo hacia la escalera de incendios. Mikey dio un salto y apareció frente a ella.-...¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-ese fue un enorme y largo grito que toda la ciudad escuchó, ella podía aparentar ser fuerte pero era bastante miedosa (¬¬ ¿verdad Claudia?)

Leo: Escucha niña, no queremos hacerte daño-dijo Leo acercándose a la chica despacio para no asustarla

Raph: Entréganos ese video por las buenas

Donnie: La están asustando-Donnie se arrodilló hacia ella para quedar a su altura-Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, soy Donatello

Claudia: Me llamo...Alicia-mintió, acababa de conocerlos, no podía darles su verdadero nombre, pero seguía muy asustada

Mikey: Ay hola-saludó tierno, ganándose un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de Raph-¿ves? no hay porque tener miedo, soy Mikey, es un gusto conocerte Alicia

Leo: Bueno, ¿Nos darás el video Alicia?-preguntó amable Leo

Claudia: Si prometen alejarse de este techo para siempre...esta bien-ella se asustó aun más, Mikey se decepcionó al saber que ella los quería lejos, Claudia se levantó del suelo, dispuesta a tomar su celular y borrar el video, pero Raph la asustó.

Raph: Dame ese teléfono-el ninja rojo empezó a acercarse y ella a alejarse, por lo que provocó que la chica cayera de espaldas del edificio.

Donnie: ¡Ya casi lo teníamos!-se lanzó por la escalera de incendios para salvar a la castaña clara

Mikey: Bien echo Raph-dijo en un tono de molestia y bajó con su hermano genio, por fortuna lograron atrapar a la chica, pero estaba inconsciente. Su teléfono se destrozó.

Leo: ¿Que hacemos con ella Donnie?

Donnie: Llevarla a su habitación, creo que esta en el segundo piso, vamos-cargó a la chica, al subir por la escalera de incendios entraron por la ventana y Donnie dejó a la chica en la cama. Mikey le colocó por un lado un peluche de un conejito color rosa y la contemplaron.

Leo: ¿Crees que recuerde lo que paso?...

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

Claudia abrió sus ojos para observar la hora en el reloj de su cuarto, eran las 10 am, aunque se vistiera lo más rápido que pudiera no llegaría a la escuela, así que prefirió quedarse en su casa. Ella casi siempre faltaba a la escuela, ya que se quedaba dormida o a veces le daba flojera.

Luego recordó lo que pasó, observó en las noticias que hubo daños en la escuela, como si alguien los hubiese causado a propósito, por lo tanto sus clases tardarían unas 3 semanas en reanudarse. Su madre se iba temprano al trabajo, alrededor de las seis en punto y ahora ella estaba sola.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, entonces recordó lo que le había pasado la noche anterior...

-"Tortugas"

La chica tomó una cuchara y abrió lentamente la puerta, soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto vio que se trataba de su amiga Ana y su otra amiga Elizabeth...

-Hola Claudia-saludó Ana. Era una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de un extraño tono verde-azul

-Hola Claudia, ¿Podemos entrar?-preguntó desde el fondo otra chica, de cabello castaño oscuro al igual que Luisa, pero ella tenía ojos cafés. Se llamaba Elizabeth, eran las dos mejores amigas de Claudia.-¿Que haces con una cuchara en la mano?-preguntó Elizabeth en broma

-¿Claudia vas a asaltar a alguien o algo así?...¿Con una cuchara?-bromeó Ana y las dos entraron a la casa de Claudia.

Claudia: Lo siento chicas, ayer me sucedió algo en verdad extraño y una tortuga gigante se robó mi celular, en donde estaba el proyecto-dijo en un tono serio

Elizabeth: Creo que se golpeó Ana, ¿Te sientes bien?

Ana: "Maestra, una tortuga gigante se llevó mi tarea"-bromeó Ana-Es una buena excusa, si no terminaste nuestro proyecto no tenías que mentir, por alguna razón ya me lo esperaba, nunca haces nada

Claudia: Es en serio, sé que a veces parezco bromear mucho pero...esta vez fue real, además mi teléfono desapareció, no estaba en ningún lado.

Elizabeth: Ok...¿Te enfermaste?, ¿Te golpeaste?, ¿Te secuestraron los aliens?, ¿Comiste algo en mal estado?, ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Cuantos dedos tengo?-dijo poniendo su mano frente a ella y extendiendo tres dedos

Claudia: No estoy bromeando Elizabeth, esto fue real, incluso lo grabé. Pero se robó mi celular, tenía una cinta de color rojo y sus ojos daban miedo, otro tenía una cinta azul y..

Ana: Mejor descansa, creo que has visto demasiadas películas

Claudia: ¡Era real!...Se llamaba Donatello, había un Mikey y..los demás no me dijeron sus nombres

Elizabeth: Olvida a tus amigos imaginarios y veamos una película-dijo sentándose en el sofá y encendiendo la televisión

Claudia: No...si no van a creerme, estaré en mi habitación, cierren la puerta cuando se vayan.

La castaña clara oji-miel subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama. Mirando al techo a la nada, escuchó unos golpeteos en la ventana, volteó topándose con Mikey...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se sentó en la cama y retrocedió hasta el punto de caerse al suelo...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Como mi brazo no está tan recuperado y estoy en un taller de "Mecanografía" en donde escribimos con máquinas y la verdad es una ventaja aprender a escribir sin ver y con una sola mano...y con ayuda de Claudia y Elizabeth, esta fue una idea de Yuriko-West, la conozco en la vida real y también a IA-ali12, están en mi escuela y de la nada llegó esta idea, ¿Les gustó o les aburrió?, por cierto díganme si quieren DxA o DxOC, también si quieren LxK o LxOC...**

**Luisa :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues las parejas ganadoras son Leonarai y Apritello, en un futuro haré una de LxOC y DxOC no se desanimen, pero eso será mas adelante, cuando me recupere tal vez..creo, lo siento por los que son fan de la pareja MikeyxIrma, en mi opinión deberían ponerle una chica tierna a Mikey, pero cada quién tiene su opinión. Muchas gracias por votar, por sus reviews, sus favoritos y su apoyo. ****Claudia ****ue se esta quedando en mi casa TnT no tiene vergüenza...según yo xD, pero es una ventaja ya que me ayuda a escribir...otra vez xD**

* * *

**_UN DÍA "NORMAL"..._**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡Vete de mi habitación tonto no quiero que vuelvas a entrar nunca!-gritaba Claudia arrojandole a Mikey todo lo que podía.

-Tranquila solo quería saber si estabas bien-decía protegiéndose de las cosas con sus brazos

-Pareces un acosador, sal de mi cuarto ahora, ¿Como puedo dormir en paz si estás entrando aquí cada vez que quieres?

-Solo quería saber si dijiste algo sobre nosotros, tu de echo creo que me agradas. Además siempre dejas la ventana abierta-justificó Mikey

-Escucha no tengo tiempo para esto, si querías asustarme solo bastaba quemar mi casa, deja de entrar a mi cuarto, vete o voy a arrojarte lo primero que encuentre-ya no había nada a su alrededor así que se quitó sus botines y se los lanzó a Mikey.

-Vendré luego-salió por la ventana de la habitación y se fue a casa.

Claudia dio un suspiro de alivio y bajó a la sala donde se encontraban sus amigas.

Ana: ¿Ya eres normal otra vez?

Claudia: Que graciosa-dijo sarcástica

Eliza: Esta película es aburrida. ¿Y si salimos a algun lado?

Ana: Se esta haciendo tarde, me voy a mi casa.-dijo mirando el reloj en la pared; 9:56 pm-Claudia ¿Por que gritaste hace un rato?

Claudia: Había un idiota en mi cuarto

Eliza: ¿Trajiste un perro otra vez?-preguntó ya que su amiga una vez había encontrado un perro callejero gigante y tuvieron que ayudarla a esconder el perro de su madre, pero el perro se salió de la casa hace tiempo -_- (¿Verdad Claudia? ¬¬ amo hacerte quedar mal xD ntc INÉS)

Ana: Las veo mañana en mi casa, ya saben-salió de la casa y se fue.

Eliza: Creo que yo también debo irme

Claudia: ¿Vas a dejar que me secuestren?

-Es mi sueño, ok no, pero en serio debo irme, diviértete con tu secuestrador-salió corriendo de la casa dejando a Claudia sola

-Ay genial ¿Que sigue, un pez parlante?-cerró la puerta y fue a su cuarto a cerrar las ventanas.

* * *

Ana estaba hablando en el camino con Abril, eran mejores amigas junto con Claudia y Elizabeth...

-¿Oye Abril vendrás mañana a mi casa?, ya faltaste una vez, si no vienes iré por ti

-Creo que si voy a ir esta vez, ¿Viste las noticias en la mañana?

-Si, la escuela se dañó, con ese hoyo gigante del tamaño de un auto

-Lo sé, ¿genial no?, iremos en 3 semanas, perfecto para salir a algún lado, con alguien...

-¿Ya tienes novio?, ¿Quien es?, ¿Lo conozco?, ¿Como se llama?-preguntaba animada Ana. (*u* Amo que me cuenten cosas xD)

-No, no esta en la escuela está...en otro lugar haha..."en las alcantarillas"-pensó la pelirroja desde la otra línea

-Por lo menos dime su nombre no seas mala O'neil

-"No sabe quien es, supongo que puedo decirle" Esta bien, se llama Donatello y es tan...

-¿Lindo, tierno, fuerte, guapo?

-Y más que eso, pero al parecer no se da cuenta que me gusta

-Pues va..

Trató de abrir la puerta de su casa pero se le cayeron las llaves al oír un extraño ruido detrás-Abril..

Un sujeto uniformado le apuntaba a Ana con una pistola láser, haciendo a Ana soltar un grito. Y Abril preocupada intentaba llamarla.

Ana: Eh, señor, ¿Por que me apunta con esa cosa?...¿Acaso está loquito?

X: Kraang debe llevar al TCRI a la conocida como amiga de Abril O'neil

Se vio rodeada de muchos sujetos uniformados...

Uno de ellos se acercó y la chica le dio un golpe, haciendo que se le cayera una parte del rostro dejando ver partes robóticas...

Ana: ¡¿Que rayos le pasa?!-el hombre la tomó bruscamente de la muñeca-¡Oiga suélteme!, ¡Un loco ayud..!-otro de los uniformados le cubrieron la boca con cinta adhesiva y la encerraron en una camioneta en el asiento al lado del conductor-"No puedo respirar"...-Ana fue cerrando lentamente los ojos hasta quedar inconsciente...

* * *

Elizabeth estaba caminando por una calle abandonada, le daba un poco de miedo ya que su amiga loca había dicho que había secuestradores, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió caminando, hasta que aparecieron los Dragones Púrpura...

(N/A: Les pondré los nombres porque los encontré en una página)

Fong: Hola linda ¿Por que tan sola?-preguntó el líder

Sid: ¿Vas a algún lado?-preguntó el más grande de ellos; se acercaban a la chica hasta acorralarla en un callejón...

Tsol: Anda. ¿Quieres hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas?

Eliza: Por favor, apártense-pedía con una mirada seria-Sid la empujó haciendola caer de espaldas al suelo

De la nada alguien golpeó a Fong haciendo que cayera al suelo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-¡Déjenla en paz!-gritó una voz masculina desde las sombras

Fong: ¿Quien eres tu?

X: Tu peor pesadilla-dijo saliendo desde las sombras, era un chico con distintos palos de Hockey y una máscara de calavera (creo que esperaban a una tortuga ¬¬)

Golpeó a los tipos con sus discos de hockey haciendo que los hombres huyeran.

X: ¿Estás bien?-preguntó ayudando a Eliza a levantarse

Eliza: Espera. Tu voz me parece muy familiar.-decía acercándose al muchacho lo cual hacía que este se sonrojara pero gracias a la máscara la chica no se dio cuenta.

X: Te equivocas-dijo haciendo más gruesa su voz-Yo...yo ser gringo-trató de alejarse pero ella lo tomó del brazo elevando su sonrojo

Eliza: ¿Eres...?...Casey-afirmó con una sonrisa mirando al chico

Casey: ¿Como lo supist...Yo no soy ese Casey

Eliza: Sé que eres tu Jones, no sabes mentir pero ¿Por que estás vestido así?

Casey: Bien ya me atrapaste. ¿Que hay castaña?-preguntó acercándose a ella, la chica no se sonrojó para nada pero él si

Eliza: (rodando los ojos)-Voy a mi casa, ¿Por que me miras así, quieres un autógrafo?-preguntó por la cercanía entre ambos haciendo que Casey cayera al suelo.

Casey: Anda castaña, mi bici esta cerca, puedo llevarte si quieres

Eliza: Si te quitas la máscara tal vez considere irme contigo.

Casey: Es una cita, niña castaña-le guiñó un ojo, pero después puso una mirada seria-Aunque no sé porque te salvé-se quitó la máscara.

Eliza: ¿Sigues enfadado porque no quise ser tu tutora?-un chico con el cabello y ojos castaños muy parecido a ella se detuvo en un auto-Mi hermano me llevará Casey, te veré luego-empujó al chico hacia la pared y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, después salió corriendo mientras Casey tenía la cara completamente sonrojada

-¿Que fue eso?...-se preguntaba Casey sonrojado, ninguna chica lo había besado ni siquiera en la mejilla

Mientras Elizabeth estaba con su hermano Iván...

-¿Te sucede algo?, estás muy callado hoy hermano, casi siempre te estas quejando de tu vida-dijo en broma, su hermano emitió una especie de sonido robótico y volteó a verla-¿Iván?-intentó desabrochar el cinturón pero éste se ajustó más y las ventanas se cerraron automáticamente-¡¿Que rayos estás haciendo Iván?!..¡Casey!..¡Casey!-gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil, la ventana estaba cerrada-¡Iván no puedo respirar!..¿¡Qué te pasa!?

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí lo voy a dejar, espero les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo tendrá algo de Leonarai...si quieren, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por poner la historia en favoritos, para los que tengan duda aquí pongo algunas de las cosas que nos pasan a nosotras en la vida real...no molestamos con bromas y lo del perro si pasó hace tiempo, Claudia le puso Solovino :'3 tratamos de esconderlo y se salió, desde entonces no sabemos donde está TnT xD no sé si les guste la idea de CaseyxOC opinene si quieren, por cierto intento actualizar cada siete días todas mis historias, para cumplir con un capítulo cada semana...**

**Luisa :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, apoyo y amistad, les agradezco como siempre tenerme paciencia, sin más el capítulo...**

* * *

_**CASI AMIGOS I PARTE...**_

-¡Iván dime que pasa!-Eliza trataba de desabrochar el cinturón pero era inútil

-El Kraang necesita capturar a las conocidas como amigas de Abril O'neil para lo que se conoce como trampa para Abril O'neil

-¿Abril?...¡Libérame ahora o..!

Detrás de la camioneta se veían unos ojos que brillaban, eran de un extraño tono rojizo y emitían sonidos robóticos...

-¿A donde me llevan?-preguntó ella un poco más calmada

-Al lugar conocido como TCRI, la conocida como Elizabeth tiene derecho a guardar silencio

-Señor ¡DÉJEME SALIR DE AQUÍ O SUFRIRÁ LAS CONSECUEN...!...¡MMMMMM!-le habían cubierto la boca con cinta-"¿Por qué me pasan cosas tan raras?"-se resignó y guardó silencio mientras observaba a alguien por la ventana-...¡MMMMMM!-se trataba de Casey Jones, el chico pedaleaba su bicicleta por un lado de la camioneta, le guiñó un ojo a la chica y empezó a golpear la ventana hasta que se rompió, luego le quitó la cinta de la boca-¡AU!...¡Sácame de aquí!

-¿Me extrañaste?-preguntó mientras arrojaba clavos que poncharon las llantas del vehículo haciendo que se detuviera

-Quisieras Jones-la ayudó a salir por la ventana destrozando Kraangs-¡Hay que correr!-ella lo tomó de la mano provocando un muy notorio sonrojo en Casey, mientras corrían-...Casey...Gracias-se ocultaron detrás de unos contenedores.-¿Como supiste que me secuestraron?

-Pues...siempre me necesitas castaña-le guiñó un ojo

-Ya se acabó el encanto, anda, hay que salir de aquí. Gracias otra vez Casey...-le dio un abrazo dejando al peli negro sin habla, con los ojos muy abiertos...

* * *

Los Kraang arrastraban a Ana de las sogas en sus brazos mientras ella pataleaba y hacía todo lo que podía para evitar entrar a ese misterioso edificio.

-Kraang, esta chica es lo que se conoce como inestable y molesta, se necesitará una celda de aislamiento...

-¿?...¡MMMMMM!-se preguntó Ana-"¿Inestable y molesta?...Si pudiera te enseñaría lo inestable y molesta que puedo ser"

-La conocida como amiga de Abril O'neil esta lo que se conoce como capturada para la trampa

Encerraron a Ana en una celda, la chica se quedó sentada en el suelo con las manos atadas por detrás de su espalda, mientras su cabello le cubría parte de la cara.

Unas cuantas horas después se levantó decidida golpeando la puerta mil veces con el hombro pero sus intentos eran inútiles...

* * *

En la sede del Pie...

Karai se encontraba sentada en el trono de Destructor, ya que él seguía en Japón.

Karai: Bradford, Xever pasen, tengo una misión para ustedes, el Kraang capturó a una de las amigas de Abril O'neil, son tan idiotas que la otra chica escapó, tráiganla ante mi...ahora-ordenó firme la adolescente

Xever: ¿Amigas?, creí que Destructor te había prohibido enfrentar a las tortugas sin su permiso

Karai: Tráelas aquí si aprecias tu vida, solo así podremos capturar a las tortugas-Los mutantes salieron de la sede, en dirección al TCRI

Al llegar vieron a los Kraang vigilando una celda, al parecer ahí estaba Ana.

La arrastraron de la soga, ella permaneció furiosa con la cabeza baja por el miedo.

Xever: ¿Que tenemos aquí?, si no fueras parte del plan yo personalmente me encargaría de ti

Ana: "Violador"...-pensó mirando al pez con veneno

Rahzar: Deja de coquetear con a la niña, la necesitamos viva

Xever: Lástima, si te portas bien seguirás viva, sería una lástima desperdiciarte, tienes unos lindos ojos-le tomó la barbilla para mirarla fijamente.

Después Rahzar la llevó (Como cuando cargan a Abril en el capítulo 1: El origen de las tortugas, solo que Ana tiene atadas las manos)

Al llegar a la sede la soltó sin cuidado, ocasionando una mueca de dolor en el rostro de la castaña, que seguía en el suelo adolorida.

Karai: Así que ella es Ana, ahora quítenle la cinta y llamen a Abril...

Le quitaron la cinta, ella empezó a gritar pero calló cuando Bradford puso sus garras en el cuello de la chica.

Ana: Eres un estúpido, ¡Déjame!-le gritó a Rahzar, al parecer no le temía tanto

Rahzar: Mantente callada niña, o yo te callaré

Xever: Obedece las órdenes-pidió ¿amable?-(no me culpen es mi villano favorito :33), Se voltearon hacia Karai, y Ana aprovechó el momento para escapar sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta..

Subió por la escalera de incendios aún con las manos atadas y la cinta en la boca, tenía que encontrar algo con que cortar la soga y liberarse.

Ana: "Espero haberlos perdido"-pensó sentándose sobre un tragaluz-"¿Como me quito esto?"-trató de mover las manos pero solo consiguió lastimarse

Con dificultad sacó un teléfono del bolsillo de su short, escribió un mensaje, lo envió a Abril, Claudia y Elizabeth.

* * *

Claudia se encontraba tumbada en su cama con la computadora, cuando escuchó el sonido de su celular...

"Ayúdame, edificio Chrysler techo"-se lo había enviado Ana, al principio se sintió un poco extrañada ya que la casa de Ana estaba del lado contrario a ese edificio, luego escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana...

Claudia: ¿Quién está ahí?-abrió la ventana dejando ver a 4 mutantes familiares-¿Ahora que quieren?

Leo: Raph quería disculparse por haberte asustado hace unos días-le dio un codazo al de rojo

Raph: (susurra)-Lo siento..

Claudia: Eso no necesita una disculpa, pueden olvidarlo solo déjenme en paz, mi vida era casi normal hasta que ustedes...-el sonido de su celular la interrumpió-Ay no, no puede ser, una de mis amigas esta...muévete Raph-apartó al de rojo y saltó al balcón con algo de dificultad-No se acerquen a mi, tengo que hacer algo de vida o muerte

Mikey: Podríamos ayudarte

Claudia: Ahj bien, pero quiero que estén callados y se queden en otro edificio, mi amiga podría asustarse..

* * *

-Oye Eliza, ¿Tienes planes para el Sábado por la noche?-preguntó algo tímido Casey

-Tal vez, ¿Por qué?-respondió ya que sabía perfectamente lo que quería Casey

-Eh..ya sabes p-podríamos...s-salir si tu quieres

-Si dejas de tartamudear, lo pensaré Casey, espera-se detuvieron-Ana dice que esta en el edificio Chrysler...nunca está ahí, anda, hay que ir-lo tomó del brazo inconscientemente mientras se alejaban{

-"La tengo en la palma de mi mano"

Al llegar al edificio se encontraron con Claudia, desatando a Ana que estaba algo adolorida

Eliza: ¿Que rayos pasó aquí?

Ana: Si te lo dijera creerías que estoy más loca que Claudia

Casey: Niña de ojos raros, ahora que estás libre ¿Podrías dejarnos a mi y a Eliza un momento en privado?

Claudia: Ah..ahora todo tiene sentido, es el truco de Casey para invitar a salir a una chica, Jones ella va a rechazarte, jaja

Ana: ¿En serio quieres salir con Elizabeth?...

Casey: Eh...

Para la suerte del peli negro varios robo pies lo salvaron de confesar la verdad...

Ana: ¡AAA!-los señaló haciendo que voltearan

Eliza: ¿Que son esas cosas?

Casey: Yo te protejo castaña, para nuestra cita el Sábado

Eliza: ¿Quien dice que saldré contigo?. ¡AAAA!, ¡yo me voy de aquí!-iba a saltar a la escalera de incendios cuando un Kraang se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos-¡Sueltame estúpido..Casey!-le colocó una especie de aparato y le dio una descarga...

Ana: ¡Toma!-le dio una patada que sacó volando la cabeza del robot, el karate funcionaba muy bien ;)-¡Eliza reacciona!-sacudió a su amiga, pero ella estaba inconsciente.

De la nada apareció una chica de cabello corto y ojos color miel...Karai.

Karai: Así que aquí esta ella, ustedes no sirven para nada-le dijo a Xever y Rahzar

Claudia: ¿Quien es esta?

Una gran cantidad de humo se expandió, Claudia, Elizabeth, Ana y Casey habían desaparecido...

* * *

Aparecieron en la azotea de un edificio...

Claudia: (tosiendo) cof cof ¿Que fue eso?

Mikey: Al menos podrías decir gracias-apareció de la nada

Ana: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!-Claudia le cubrió la boca

Claudia: Si admites que yo tenía razón te dejaré vivir

Ana: Ata atata-no podía completar ninguna palabra

Claudia: Cálmate y respira, ellos son mis...conocidos-los presenta-Mikey, Leo, Raph y Donnie, chicos ella es Ana

Ana: ¡Aléjense de mi!-se acorraló en una esquina del edificio

Claudia: Si, que valiente eres-dijo sarcástica-Ana, son inofensivos...creo

Mikey: Tus ojos son muy extraños-se acercó a la chica para observar sus ojos

Claudia: La estás asustando más...

Casey: Jaja, ustedes son gallinas

Claudia: Lo dice el chico que le teme a las ratas-Se dio cuenta de algo-...Casey...¿Donde está Eliza?...¡La perdimos estúpido!-se volteó para darse cuenta que en una de las esquinas del edificio se encontraba un Kraang sosteniedo a Eliza del brazo, si la soltaba caería del edificio...-¡Eliza!...

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**No me odien no tengo imaginación, gracias por sus reviews anteriores y por leer...**

**Luisa :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ya volví!, muchas gracias por su apoyo, comprensión, reviews y a mis amigas por preocuparse por mi, sin más aquí les traigo la continuación...**

* * *

_**CASI AMIGOS II PARTE...**_

Claudia: ¡Eliza!-corrió hasta el borde para ayudar a su amiga, pero el mismo Kraang que la sostenía la tomó del brazo-¡Oye..suel-ta-me!-le daba los golpes mas fuertes que podía, pero el robot era resistente-¡Eliza despierta!-los demás corrieron para ayudarlas ya que Claudia era experta en meterse en problemas...

Mikey: ¡El doctor volteretas-time ataca!-gritó y con su kusarigama desactivó al robot haciendo que saliera ese asqueroso cerebro...

Casey: ¡Muévete!-empujó a Claudia para ver como estaba Eliza...

Leo: ¿Estas bien?-le preguntó a Claudia

Claudia: Si, no te preocupes solo es una marca-en la muñeca tenía una marca bastante roja, y dolorosa hecha por Kraang

Ana se levantó y fue a donde estaba Casey...

Mikey: ¿Ya no estás asustada?-se acercó a la chica y esta le soltó un puñetazo involuntario-¡AU, Raph..digo...Ana deja de golpearme!, pareces Raph-se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermano temperamental-¡AU!, ¿Acaso todo el mundo va a golpearme hoy?

Claudia: Falto yo-le dio otro golpe en la cabeza-Eso fue por asustarme la primera vez

Casey: Guarden silencio, esta despertando

Eliza abrió lentamente los ojos para toparse con la cara de Casey.

Eliza: ¿Donde estamos?

Ana: Pues tu en la orilla del edificio con tu novio Casey-trató de molestar a su amiga

Claudia: Creo que todavía no se da cuenta de que hay más..."personas"-bromeó sonriente esperando la reacción de su amiga

Eliza: ¿Más personas?-volteó a sus alrededores para toparse con 4 mutantes sonriendo-¡Mamá!-empujó a Casey y salió corriendo hacia la escalera de incendios

Ana: Bueno ella fue mas gallina que yo, ¿Vas a traerla?

Claudia: Oh si-salió corriendo a perseguir a su amiga Eliza que estaba por saltar a la escalera de incendios y salir corriendo

Donnie: ¿Por que no pueden reaccionar con un 'hola'?-preguntó acercándose a Ana

Ana: 3 Metros de distancia o te golpeo-ordenó haciendo que todos incluyendo a Casey se alejaran 3 metros

Unos minutos más tarde regresó Claudia arrastrando por el pie a Eliza que se resistía y trataba de patearla...

Eliza: ¡¿Que son esos?!

Leo: Tranquila, no hay porque tener miedo, yo soy Leonardo y ellos mis hermanos Raph, Donnie y Mikey

Mikey: Ay hola-se ganó un golpe por parte de Raph-¡AU!-al ver esto una de las chicas se molestó...

Claudia se acercó a Raph y le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza

Raph: ¡AU!, ¡¿Por que me golpeaste?!-preguntó en un grito tratando de asustar a Claudia, pero solo asustó a Ana que se escondió detrás de Eliza

Claudia: ¡Si sigues golpeando a la gente vas a dejarnos a todos sin cabeza...y además nunca tendrás novia!-Empezó a molestarlo para divertirse

-Monstruo-gritó Raph

-Gruñón

-Tonta-Raph se ponia mas furioso

-Idiota-dijo con calma la oji-miel

-Enana-esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ~si alguien quiere vivir nunca debe decirle enana a Claudia~(Lo se por experiencia T.T)

-¡¿A quien llamas enana, estúpido?!-empezó a perseguirlo por todo el edificio (Claudia es adorable ¿no creen? xD ¬¬)

Eliza: ¿Quieren apostar?, yo digo que gana Claudia

Leo: Se nota que no conoces a Raph

Ana: Y tu no conoces a Claudia

Eliza los separó antes de que empezaran a pelearse

Donnie: Creo que ella me da mas miedo que Raph

Ana: Las pariencias engañan y...perdon por...haberme...asustado hace un rato-dijo algo apenada-Creo que ustedes no son malos-mostró una sonrisa

Eliza: Bueno todos felices pero...¿Ya puedo volver a mi casa?, no me mal entiendan, ustedes me agradan pero...siento raro estar en la azotea de una casa con 5 chicos

Claudia: ¿La señorita delicada tiene miedo?

Eliza: Eres una enana estúpida

Claudia: ¡No me digas enana!-iba a lanzarse sobre su amiga pero Mikey la detuvo de los brazos-¡Suéltame!

Mikey: No deberías ser tan agresiva, te ves mas linda cuando no estas enojada-Se ruborizó por lo que dijo sin pensar, y todos inclusive Claudia lo miraron sorprendidos-¡Y-yo solo quise decir q-que..!

Ana: ¿Ella te gusta?-(xD lo sé, meti la pata)

Esto solo hizo a Mikey ponerse mas rojo, y a Claudia un poco (Mi queridísima amiga enana se sonroja cuando le dicen algo bonito o cuando se rie mucho jajaja xD)

Claudia: Por Dios, ¿En serio crees eso Wicha?, a el no le gusto y el no me gusta, tienes ideas extrañas

Mikey: Lo que ella dijo-En ese momento, Eliza sintió un pinchazo en la espalda y cayó al suelo inconsciente...

Casey: ¡Eliza!-la sacudió levemente intentando despertarla-La llevaré a su casa...

Ana: La llevaremos-interrumpió-No voy a dejarte solo con ella, además vive cerca de Abril y necesito pedirle una tarea...

Donnie tomó a Ana de los brazos y empezó a sacudirla...

Donnie: ¡¿Conoces a Abril?!, ¡¿Como esta ella?!-la seguía sacudiendo hasta que...

Raph: Donnie...¡Quita tus brazos de ahí!-gritó furioso sorprendiendo a todos-...

Claudia: ¿Entonces a Donnie le gusta Abril y a Raph le gusta Anp..?-el de rojo le cubrió la boca

Leo: ¿Que ibas a decirle a Donnie, Raph?-preguntó sin entender nada

Raph: Nada...importante, ¿Verdad Claudia?-dijo nervioso con un leve sonrojo yla oji-miel asintió con la mano de Raph en la boca...

Donnie: Volviendo al tema de Abril...¿La conoces Ana?-dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ana

Raph: ¡Quitale tu brazo de encima!-se volteó de brazos cruzados, apretando los dientes y sonrojado

Mikey: ¿Que rayos te pasa Raph?, Donnie solo le estaba preguntando algo-justificó Mikey con sabiduría (¿Estara enfermo? o.O xD)

Ana: Donnie creo que apoyo a Raph, quita tu brazo de ahí-pidió amable

Claudia: Mejor hazle caso o te tirará los dientes que te quedan-dijo quitandose la mano de Raph de la boca y luego se la volvió a poner

Mikey: ¿Claudia podrías alejarte de Raph?-pidió cabizbajo con un pequeño sonrojo jugando con sus dedos.

Leo: ¿Donnie le vas a pedir algo a Ana para que te ayude con Abril cierto?-Leo tenía toda la razón u.u

Donnie: Tal vez, debo hablar con ella en privado

Raph: Los acompañaré

Ana: Donnie debo irme, así que habla rápido-dijo ella poniéndose frente al ninja de morado y Raph al lado de ella

Donnie: Bueno pues quisiera pdierte algún consejo sobre...lo que les gusta a las chicas...¡Raph vete de aquí!

Ana: Abril es tierna y sensible, basta con cosas románticas como una cena jaja, no puedo creer que estes enamorado de ella

Donnie: Es algo vergonzoso

Casey: Hay que irnos-dijo cargando a Eliza inconsciente al estilo princesa

Ana: Los veré luego chicos-se iba a dar media vuelta-Esperen-sacó un papel de la bolsa de su short-este es mi número por si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme-se lo dio a Raph-Hasta luego-se fue con Casey y Eliza

Claudia: Bien yo vivo hacia el otro lado así que..-notó al de rojo apartado de sus hermanos susurrando algo y se acercó.

Raph: *Me dio su número*-susurró y observó el papel

Claudia: De echo se los dio a todos ustedes asi que no te hagas muchas ilusiones-interrumpió ella con una sonrisa avergonzando al de rojo-Yo tambien me voy, o tal vez debería irme a la casa de Ana, mis padres no estan, iré a alcanzarla-salió corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos

Raph quería ir para asegurarse de que Ana estuviera bien, pero eso lo delataría frente a sus hermanos...

* * *

Casey y Ana llegaron a la casa de Eliza, subieron por la ventana para evitar ser vistos y dejaron a la chica en la cama...

Ana: (susurra)-*Anda, vete, fuera de aquí, te alcanzaré después, voy a buscar el chocolate que me quitó ayer*

Casey: (susurra)-*Deja de comer chocolate, te vas a poner mas dulce de lo que eres*-Ese comentario molestó a Ana (Chicos, por favor nunca hagan esto, no se ven "galanes" como ustedes creen -_-)-*Tiene un lindo cuarto*

Ana: *Cierra tu boca, salgamos de aquí*

Casey: *Primero las damas*

Ana: *Pues pasa, estoy empezando a creer que eres gay*

Primero salió Ana y después Casey, al bajar por la escalera de incendios se encontraron con Claudia...

Casey: ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

Claudia: Quiero molestarte, necesito tu bicicleta

Casey: Yo la necesito más

Claudia: Te propongo algo: Llevame en tu bicicleta y convenceré a Eliza de que salga contigo-era una tentadora oferta para Casey...

Casey: Echo-hicieron un apretón de manos

Ana: Ay. Hasta donde ha llegado la sociedad hoy en día, Casey, el país avanza pero con ustedes dos retrocede, iré a pedirle a Abril una tarea, los veré luego.

Claudia: ¿Vas a irte sola?-se preocupó por su amiga

Ana: Si, no tiene nada de malo...

Casey: Son 3 calles, iremos contigo

Ana: No. No esta tan lejos, los veo mañana en la escuela.

Claudia: Yo tengo un plan para Donnie y Abril...te lo contaré mañana, Casey pedalea esto ahora-ordenó ella subiendo a la bici con el pelinegro

Ana se fue caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Abril, al terminar de pasar la tarea la pelirroja estaba guardando sus cosas y Ana notó algo en el teléfono...

~Donnie Boy~

En el celular de su amiga pelirroja había una foto de Donnie, la castaña sonrió y después salio de la casa...

La calle estaba completamente vacía y con la mayoría de negocios y locales cerrados o apagados, caminaba tranquilamente sin saber que era vigilada por una figura en el edificio más alto de la calle...

-...¿Que estará pasando entre esa chica y Leo?, ¿Como la conoce?...

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**Hasta aquí lo voy a dejar, trato de actualizar sin falta xD, tenganme paciencia. En la vida real así es Claudia, ¬¬ ¿Es tierna no creen? xD.**

**En el siguiente capítulo habrá Leonarai, si quieren, gracias por sus reviews y mensajes TuT este capítulo lo subí hoy, el proximo puede ser mañana u hoy mismo, y tambien actualizare mis otras historias que tengo pendientes.**

**Por cierto necesito saber su opinión**

**1.-Mikey x Irma**

**2.-Mikey x Claudia **

**¿Cual de las dos parejas les gustaría?, hasta el próximo capítulo...**

**Luisa :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, ya tuve un poco de tiempo para escribir :D tengo exámenes finales D: asi que tal vez actualice algunas historias hasta el 4 de julio o después, muchas gracias por sus comentarios los aprecio mucho y me animan ^^ **

**La pareja ganadora es ¡MikeyxClaudia! se que ella es impulsiva y un poco agresiva pero es...adorable de cierto modo, vamos con el capítulo.**

_Vitu tmnt fan's girl:_ **Gracias por tu review, es verdad que no podía hacer muchas cosas pero...¡Adivinen! :D puedo mover la mano mejor, gracias a las terapias y me cuidé el brazo, y en mi taller de mecanografía me ha ayudado mucho en escribir más rápido con una sola mano, gracias por su apoyo a mis amigas y lectoras :'3.**

**Este capítulo lo hicmos las 3, Eliza, Claudia y Yo, esperamos les guste.**

* * *

**_¿AMIGA O ENEMIGA?/UN RIVAL EN EL AMOR_**

Karai seguía observando a Ana Luisa desde el edificio, sin perderla de vista. Cuando de atrás se escuchó el sonido de una puerta que se abrió. Al parecer Karai estaba en el edificio de Claudia...

-Eh...hola-dijo Claudia extrañada, aunque no recordaba a Karai, pero la peli-negra a ella si

-Hola Claudia-saludó con una sonrisa siniestra

-¿Nos conocemos?

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas?

-¿Debería recordarte?, en todo caso es raro ver a una chica con ropa de metal en el tejado de mi casa, espera..¿Pucca?-miró a una pequeña perrita en el edificio recostada sobre una cobija sucia.-Hola Pucca-la acarició.

(N/A:Pucca es una perrita que Claudia encontró en la calle, y como es de costumbre que cada animalito que encuentra se lo lleva a su casa pues..se la llevó :33 es una snaucer, ¿Por que la mayoría de la gente tiene Snaucer o.O? Eliza, una señora que no se como se llama, Paola, ¿Soy la unica a la que le gustan los gatos o.O?, no tengo nada contra los perros, me gustan, es solo que pasaron cosas xD)

Karai sintió ternura al ver a la perrita, su "padre" nunca la había dejado tener una mascota, solo le había conseguido un cerebro Karaang como buen padre que es (_noten mi sarcasmo ¬¬_).

-¿Es tu mascota?-preguntó Karai agachándose a ver

-Sip, es Pucca, me encantan los perros, ¿Que nunca habías visto un perro?

-...

-Pues de todos modos, mi mamá no me deja tener perros, casi siempre los tengo en mi cuarto, puedes venir a ver a Pucca...siempre y cuando entres por la puerta y no por el techo claro-bromeó Claudia

-"Creo que ella no es mala persona, me pregunto porque las necesita mi padre, en cualquier caso creo que es una de las amigas de esa tal Ana"-Soy Karai-dijo amable

-Soy Claudia, ¿Y que...?-una gran sombra apareció delante de Claudia, o mejor dicho 4, hicieron que Karai retrocediera-¡¿Que rayos hacen ustedes aquí?!-cayó sentada al suelo del edificio.

Mikey: Aléjate de ella

Leo: ¿Que estás haciendo aquí Karai?

Donnie: No te acerques a ella

Claudia: ¿A alguien le importa mi opinión?-todos la miraron-Chicos ella es mi amiga-Karai abrió los ojos sorprendida, al parecer Claudia confiaba muy rápido en la gente-¿Que están haciendo en mi casa?, Casey me trajo, ¿Me estaban siguiendo?-se interpuso entre ellos y Karai.

Raph: De echo Mikey tenía miedo de que algo te pasara y nos hizo venir-El más pequeño se ruborizó hasta más no poder

Mikey: N-No es cierto, y-yo solo queria que..

Claudia: Ya cállense, fuera de mi casa, váyanse antes de que llame a...un tipo y...¡largo de mi techo!-se quitó uno de sus tenis y se lo arrojó a Leo a la cara, salieron corriendo mientras Claudia se dejaba caer sentada al suelo dando un suspiro y poniendose su teni.

Karai: "Asi que ella no le gusta a Leo, sino a Mikey y no se da cuenta, es un poco despistada"-¿Siempre tratas asi a la gente?

Claudia: No haha, es solo que siento algo extraño con ellos, ¿Ya los conocías?

Karai: Si, ellos traicionaron mi confianza hace un tiempo, pero prefiero no hablar del tema.

Claudia: Descuida, pero...¿Entonces yo no debería confiar en ellos?-ahora tenía dudas

Karai: "Ella puede ser alguien muy útil para el Pie"-No creo que debas confiar en ellos, casi asesinaron a mi padre

Claudia: Creí que eran de los buenos pero...creo que me equivoqué...

* * *

Los chicos iban saltando por los edificios para volver a la guarida haciendo unos cuantos saltos y piruetas, hasta que Raph vio a cierta persona en la calle.

Raph: ¡Ana!-gritó con una sonrisa mientras sus hermanos le cubrían la boca porque alguien más pudo escucharlos.

La castaña no lo escuchó y siguió caminando, cuando en la calle se encontró con un muchacho mucho más alto que ella, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

Ana: Hola Richard-le dio un abrazo y el chico aprovechó para estrujarla hasta sacarle el aire

Richard: Hola Wicha (¿Claudia de donde sacaste decirme asi?, No entiendo tu mente o.O)

Ana: ¡No me digas así!

A Raph desde el otro edificio pensó que aquel chico la estaría molestando, además de que eran los unicos en la calle a esa hora...

Raph: "¿Sera su novio?"-todos se quedaron observando desde el techo (_Metiches, Metiches Everywhere_) Aunque en realidad era su hermano mayor ^^

Ana: ¿Y que haces aquí?

Richard: ¿Que no puedo ver a mi chica favorita?

Ana: ¿No tienes dinero verdad?

-Pues...ahora que lo dices no...

-Pues yo me quedé pobre por mis chocolates asi que no tengo nada para ti

-Pues iremos a casa y me prestarás dinero

-¿Y si no quiero ir?-ella tenía una sonrisa ganadora

-Pues te llevaré a la fuerza-se agachó para tomar las piernas de la chica y cargarla sobre su hombro, (Algo parecido a Abril, Capítulo 1: El origen de las tortugas)

-¡Richard bájame!, ¡Me estas secuestrando!...¡Ayuda me quiere violar!-gritaba ella en broma para molestar al chico, pero...

Raph no se tomó eso como una broma, ya que a pesar de que Ana pataleaba para que la bajaran el chico la llevaba.

El rudo se lanzó del edificio ignorando a sus hermanos y fue a "salvar" a la castaña.

Richard: Bien aquí te bajo, pesas demasiado

-¿Me estas diciendo gorda cierto?-cuando los pies de ella tocaron el suelo el chico sintió un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó inconsciente, ella al darse cuenta de quien era abrió los ojos sorprendida-¡Raph!..¿¡Por que rayos golpeaste a mi hermano!?-empujó al rudo mientras se aseguraba de que su hermano estuviera bien.-¡¿Que pasaba por tu mente?!

Raph: Y-Yo creí que el te...

Ana: ¿Creías que iba a violarme?, esta inconsciente por tu culpa-"Aunque...¿Por que tanta preocupación hacia mi?...Que idioteces pienso"-Tienes suerte de que no te haya visto, cuando despierte le diré que lo atropelló un camión de tacos o lo que se me ocurra.

Leo: *susurra*-¿Celoso hermanito?

Raph: Cállate Bobonardo

Mikey: ¿Por que lo golpeaste?

Donnie: Se que eres impulsivo pero...

Ana: Olvídense de eso, Raph tu lo golpeaste, tu lo cargas-ordenó mirando al de rojo seria, aunque eso lo hizo sonrojarse-Y ustedes regresen a su casa, no quiero que pasen mas cosas así

Raph: "¿Eso significa que voy a estar con ella...pero ella va a matarme?"

Ana: ¿Sigue vivo verdad?, bueno, se merecía ese golpe por hacer ese tipo de cosas en la calle...

(_Hijas mías...okno nunca dejen que sus hermanos las carguen asi en la calle, la gente se les queda viendo raro xD como saben mi hermano se llama Ricardo xD pero pongoi su nombre en Inglés, no creo que salga en más capítulos_)

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Claudia se iba a levantar temprano para ir a la aburrida, estresante y horrible escuela -_-...

-"Ay, como me gustaría que la escuela se quemara"-arrojó sus cobijas al piso y siguió durmiendo, pero se arruinó su felicidad al escuchar unos cuantos golpes en la ventana...-¡Déjenme dormir!-se puso sus almohadas para evitar oír el ruido, aunque la ventana se abrió después..-¿Ahora que?-dijo aun con las almohadas en la cara.

-Creí que ya te habías despertado, eres una floja-se escuchó la voz de Mikey y la castaña inmediatamente se quitó las almohadas-Buenos días-saludó amable, a lo que ella sonrió

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Pues quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras...secuestrada o algo peor

-¿Por que habrían de secuestrarme a mi?, Soy inútil para hacer las cosas y..digamos que floja tambien

-¿No vas a ir a tu escuela?

-Son las 5 am, tengo que estar allá a las 7, pero no se si tengo ganas de ir. Aunque si voy ese bobo va a molestarme o...

-¿Que bobo te molesta?-preguntó Mikey con un toque de enojo en su voz

-Nadie que te importe, ahora tengo que cambiarme así que...

-Entendí la indirecta..-salió por la ventana y la cerró despidiéndose de ella con la mano y un ligero rubor en las mejillas..

Claudia se puso una blusa Blanca con la frase "I Love Tacos" en letras negras y un corazón rojo (_Amo esa blusa Claudia :3_), un short corto de mezclilla y unos tenis negros de deporte, ya que los Lunes siempre jugaba fútbol. Se peinó un chongo dejando de lado un largo flequillo que le llegaba mas abajo de la mejilla.

Salió de la casa con su mochila y su celular, mientras sin darse cuenta pasó por un restaurante de comida japonesa, cuando miró ya estaba dentro, iba a darse la vuelta y chocó con alguien que hizo que soltara el teléfono y este cayera al suelo.

-Ah...-ella se quedó sin palabras al notar a un muchacho con rasgos japoneses, se sonrojó porque ambos estaban cerca.

-Cuidado amiga, ¿Se rompió tu teléfono?

-Oh, no..solo..se rayó un poco la pantalla, además fue mi culpa por estar distraída-dijo ella ruborizada-Soy Claudia

-Haruto, si es raro pero..

-¿Eres japonés cierto?-preguntó irónica-Debo irme a la escuela, adiós..-empezó a alejarse a paso lento pero se detuvo al escuchar que el la llamaba

-¿Estudias en Roosevelt?-se puso al lado de ella con la intención de acompañarla a la escuela

-Si, solo que nunca te eh visto ahí..-"Soy la idiota más idiota en este planeta.."

-Pues yo sí, ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo después de la escuela?

-"Ok...esto es raro"-Si, te veré luego voy con mis amigas..-"Seguro se burlarán de mi..¿Por que rayos tengo que sonrojarme por reírme o por cualquier estupidez?"-Hola Wicha, tengo un plan perfecto para Donnie y Abril..Operación dadada ok no tiene buen nombre-trató de sacar conversación para que Ana no le preguntara sobre el muchacho.

Sin darse cuenta Mikey observaba todo, pues el entrenamiento aun no había empezado, sin duda quería matar al japonés..

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**No tenía tanta inspiración para hacer este capítulo, esta algo...¿Largo?, bueno gracias por leer. Otra cosa, acabo de ver un video en el Wiki de TMNT, un clip del episodio de este domingo "Vengeance is Mine" a partir de aquí es Spoiler, si no quieres saber lo que pasará en la serie no lo leas.**

**Leo va junto con Raph a la celda donde esta encerrada Karai, el líder toma una pose...extraña y Raph le pregunta "¿Esto es un rescate o una comedia romántica?" con lo cual Leo se sonroja, en caso de que quieran ver el video les dejo en Link en mi perfil ya que si lo pongo aquí no se que pasa pero no se puede copiar, gracias por leer...**

**Luisa :)**


End file.
